Dance with Me
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: Music Prompt: Shut Up and Dance With Me. Swan Queen set after the return from Neverland but before anything crazy with Oz or Frozen. One-shot currently, but I might be persuaded to add a chapter or two. Complete for now.


She entered the gymnasium slowly. She could hear the music out in the parking lot as she had approached the building. She was trying to all herself to adjust to the blaring sound. She realized that time was not going to help. She looked around the room trying to figure out how she got the call. No one seemed overly intoxicated for once and it was later in the evening.

Looking around she finally saw her parents. They were dancing. As she watched them around the dance floor to some sudden waltz that had interrupted the blaring dance pop that had been playing, her mother caught her eye and waved her over. She hesitated but eventually made her way to them.

She wasn't surprised by their dress. She had to admit that her father did look quite dashing in his red velvet, princely quote. She couldn't believe that he was wearing those tight white pants with it. But, she smiled as the silver brocade on his jacket matched the silver in her mother's silver and white ball gown. They looked great together normally, but tonight they looked magnificent.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she approached.

"Mom?"

"Is something wrong?" Charming asked her nothing the predominance of her badge and gun on each hip.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"You got a call?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't specific. It just said that there was a disturbance at the party. I don't see anything, so I don't know. No one has come to get me since I came in. I guess I'll look around real quick then head back out on patrol."

Charming leaned closer to his daughter, studying her eyes before he spoke. "Thank you again for switching shifts with me."

"It was nothing, Dad. I didn't want to come anyway. I'm glad you and Mom are having fun. Get her back on the dance floor. I'll see you later in the morning."

She gave her parents a hug before she made her way around the dance floor. She looked at the varying array of ball gowns and knightly court dress. The people of Storybrooke sure did know how to throw a party. She was still trying to figure out how Snow had convinced Regina to do this, but she was Snow. She usually gets what she wants.

She navigated the gym proper and found nothing unusual. Nova and Leroy were necking behind the bleachers along with some other couples. Hook and Neal were visibly absent and she knew it was because she didn't want to go. She wasn't supposed to be there. Rumple and Belle looked just like the Beast and Belle from the Disney movie, all done up in blue and gold. No, there was nothing caught her eye that seem out of the ordinary for Storybrooke.

Shaking her head, she moved for the door. She crossed the dance floor again. She waved at Ruby and Granny, who was guarding the refreshments, as some knightly dressed gentleman approached Ruby. He said something and Ruby smiled, taking his hand. He whisked her away onto the dance floor. Emma stood there dumbfounded. She wondered if she would ever find anyone who could whisk her away like that.

She inched her way to the exit. Dancing bodies moved and swayed, occasionally stepping out into her way. She would just smile at the couple and move around them.

She was almost to the door when a hand reached out and grasped her right arm. She felt herself being spun around to face whoever had grabbed her. As she bumped into this person, she felt her body go rigid as her body prepared for a fight.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Regina purred.

Emma was shocked. The mayor had her by the arm and was physically not allowing her to leave. She could smell the bourbon on her breath. But, when she looked into those dark eyes, there was something different tonight.

"Hey, Regina, what's up?" she asked trying to act nonchalant about being held there.

"I see you got the call."

"To come here?"

"Yes," Regina replied.

"You called in the disturbance?" Emma questioned unsure that she was going to like the answer.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you here."

Emma looked into her eyes again. They had been softer, friendlier since Neverland, but here was always something more that Emma couldn't quite describe. She figured it was just in her head until tonight. They had been friendlier to each other, but it always seemed to be more when they were alone. And, she had to admit that Regina did seem slightly jealous if she went out with Hook or Neal.

"Regina, you're drunk," Emma told her before something happened they might both regret in the morning.

"Far from it, Miss Swan," Regina replied.

"Regina, let me go."

"I don't want to, Dear," Regina told her.

Emma pulled back slightly. She finally took in what the former Evil Queen was wearing. The black and purple ball gown left little to the imagination above her waist. Emma looked into her onyx colored eyes. The flair of her his was accentuated by the front opening in her skirt. There Emma could see tight, almost painted on, leather pants that ended in amazing calf-high, stiletto, black with dark purple trim, leather boots. Emma knew she was staring at that point, but she didn't care.

"Like my dress?" Regina asked her with a sinful smile and cocked eyebrow.

"I've seen it before. I think? It's in Henry's book," Emma replied.

"Maybe one similar, but not this one, it's new."

"That's great. You look good. Now, I need to go. I have to get back out on patrol."

"Everyone is here, Miss Swan," Regina countered.

"Still I need to go."

"Why?"

"I'm sheriff."

"One dance," Regina told her, almost like she wasn't leaving any room to debate it.

"Regina…"

"One dance, Emma and then you can go if you wish," Regina stated.

"I'm not dressed for this," Emma replied weakly.

"You're their sheriff, Dear and their princess. I doubt they care. This way."

Regina pulled her into the throng of bodies. She felt helpless to the bass and the fading lights. She was drawn to Regina tonight. There was something in the air between them, like they were bound to be together.

Still holding onto Emma's right arm, Regina maneuvered them to the middle of the gym's floor. She slid her hand down her arm until she grasped Emma's hand. She spun Emma away and then back into her arms. She held Emma close and then waved her hand. Emma felt the magic move through Regina's body.

The music changed from a bustling waltz to a more modern song. Emma recognized the tune. She also knew that everyone in the gym was staring at them. It wasn't just the magical change in the music. It was partially the fact that they were dancing together. She could only wonder what her parents thought of the situation. But, she knew that the main reason everyone was staring at them was the outfit that Regina had given her.

"Seriously?" Emma asked as she looked down at herself.

"Well, you can't expect to dance in those tight jeans, can you?" Regina quipped.

"But, this?" Emma questioned taking a step back.

Regina eyed her. She admired the way the pants fit Emma's lithe body. She gave her a big smile, but didn't do anything about the outfit that she had conjured for Emma to wear.

"What's wrong with your outfit, Dear? I think you look dashing. I know your father thinks so. Not everyone in the Charming family can look as good as you do in that," Regina teased her pulling her back into her embrace.

"You dressed me as a prince?"

"Would you prefer a dress, Dear? I can accommodate. I just figured this would be more comfortable for you. After all, you are the Savior and unofficially the only true knight of Storybrooke because you are the sheriff," Regina told her.

"Is this necessary?"

"I told you already, Emma, one dance," she reiterated.

"One dance," Emma replied in agreement. "I mean I would hate to waste this suit. I'm starting to kinda like it."

"What's not to like? Those colors suit you, and you make white pants look better than your father, Dear. I'm sure that he is jealous of your suit. He doesn't look as dashing."

Emma looked down at the red cat. She was admiring the black accent panels and the silver brocade and trim. It was her family's colors, but she didn't know that fully. When she pulled the coat back just a little, she found a matching waist coat. The colors were inverted. It was black on red, but it still had the same silver brocades and trim.

"No sword?" Emma teased her, finally relaxing in her arms somewhat.

"This is a peaceful gathering, Emma," Regina replied with just a slight bit of chastisement.

"Hello. I'm the sheriff. I need to be armed and prepared."

"That is what your magic is for, Miss Swan."

The music got louder, but neither of them noticed. They had become lost in each other's eyes. Regina pulled her back tight. They fell into an easy embrace. Regina let Emma take the lead position as the music changed again. Now, it was a slow waltz. This time Emma surprised Regina as they began to dance.

"You can waltz?" Regina asked.

"I can do lots of things, Regina."

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Regina mused.

"You have no idea," Emma stated.

They moved slowly around the dance floor. Emma held Regina's hand lightly. She could feel the heat of Regina's body beneath her other hand. Emma had to admit that Regina felt good in her arms as they twirled around.

As they moved around, Emma caught the eyes of some of the town's folk. The looks of pure shock didn't surprise her. She was used to them. It was when she saw the awed looks on her parents' faces that she began to wonder what she was doing. When she caught Henry's smiling face in the corner where he was standing with Paige, Jefferson's young daughter, Emma began to wonder if the dance with Regina was the best idea.

Henry gave Regina a thumbs up. She smiled at her little prince. She couldn't believe that Henry had dared her to dance with Emma. But, he was technically a Charming and he had looked so handsome in his suit that matched Emma's. His was in Regina's colors. Where Emma's was red and black, Henry's was purple and black. He gave her a bigger smile and Regina shook her head smiling bigger.

Emma caught Regina's smiles. She tried to turn to see who Regina's smirking smile was for. As she turned, Regina moved the hand that she had on Emma's shoulder to her face, turning it.

"Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me," Regina told her.

They danced some more. The waltz turned into another. Regina held her tight as they continued to twirl. Emma stopped their movement and spun Regina.

As she pulled Regina back into her arms, she told her, "You're holding back."

"Shut up and dance with me," Regina replied melting into Emma's embrace.

Emma just knew that Regina felt right there. It wasn't Hook. It wasn't Neal. It was Regina. She was beginning to believe that Regina was her destiny. She knew that she was as soon as they kissed. It just felt like they belonged together and she held Regina tighter as they continued to dance oblivious to everyone else around them, now.


End file.
